Vingt ans
by Souky
Summary: Vingt drabbles sur vingt moments des vingt dernières années de Remus Lupin. Le tout pour tes vingt ans.
1. 1 an

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse JKR !

**Note :** Fic cadeau pour les 20 ans de Felice Felicis ! Cette fic sera composée de 20 drabbles (donc cent mots par chapitre) sur vingt moments des vingt dernières années de la vie de Rémus ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je ne posterai pas les drabbles régulièrement, d'autant plus que ce sont les vacances et que je ne vais pas avoir le net pendant un moment, néanmoins ça devrait être plutôt rapide !

C'est la première fois que je fais des drabbles, je ne sais pas si je maîtrise très bien, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Felice :** Je ne pouvais pas te faire apparaître au beau milieu de Marguerite Purpland, mais pour me faire pardonner je t'offre vingt drabbles sur ton chouchou ! Très bon anniversaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vingt ans**

**1. Bon anniversaire  
**

- Vous avez l'air triste.

Remus se tourna vivement. La moldue le regardait en souriant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici, dans ce pub. Il avait soudainement eu l'envie de quitter le monde magique et la guerre pour quelques heures et s'était retrouvé là.

- C'est mon anniversaire, répondit-il finalement.

- Je vois, dit-elle. Je n'aime pas trop les anniversaires non plus.

Il sourit, elle avait compris son trouble. Elle lui offrit un verre « pour fêter ça »… Ils parlèrent de sa vie, des vingt ans écoulés.

- Vous croyez à la magie ? demanda-t-il finalement.


	2. 2 ans

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse JKR !

**Note :** Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fic !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Vingt ans**

**2. Dernier jour à Poudlard**

Poudlard, c'était la fin.

Mais pas la fin de notre amitié.

James, Sirius, Peter et moi.

Nos valises étaient bouclées et quelques heures plus tard nous aurons quitté l'école pour toujours. La fin de sept années d'études, mais surtout de bonheur, d'amusement, de rencontres.

James nous a réunis pour la dernière fois, dans le parc, sous l'hêtre où nous aimions tant nous installer.

Chacun devait suivre sa voie à présent, mais nous resterions toujours ensemble.

On en fit le serment ce jour-là.

- On sera toujours amis, dit James

- Promis ! avons-nous tous répondu.

Le monde s'offrait à nous.


	3. 3 ans

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse JKR !

**Note :** Et de trois !

A bientôt !

* * *

**Vingt ans**

**Chômeur **

Rien. Négatif.

Ils ont peur. Ils m'évitent.

Pas d'appréciation sur ma scolarité.

Ils s'en fichent !

Je suis un monstre pour eux, je ne mérite pas de prouver mon efficacité.

On ne veut pas de moi dans cette société.

Mes amis font leur chemin, ils avancent. James et Sirius sont apprentis aurors, Peter est documentaliste.

Et moi, je ne suis rien.

Mon rêve de médicomage s'est évaporé.

Les médicomages, ils sont là, à nous dire qu'on vivra normalement mais quand on cherche à les rejoindre, ils prennent peur ! Ils nous claquent la porte au nez !

Plus de rêve.


	4. 4 ans

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse JKR !

**Note :** Dernier chapitre avant un moment pour cause de départ en vacances !

A bientôt !

* * *

**Vingt ans**

**La potion tue-loup**

Damoclès Belby ne me connaissait pas mais il était pourtant mon sauveur. Celui qui a cru en l'humanité de ma communauté et a trouvé, la potion qui soulage mes mots en ces terribles nuits.

Damoclès Belby, voilà le nom de l'homme qui a réussi à alléger ma peine et ma douleur.

Aujourd'hui l'espoir est revenu, un jour je serai quelqu'un dans cette société ! Je n'aurai plus honte de sortir de chez moi, j'aurai un métier de prestige, une femme qui m'aime et des enfants qui pourront être fiers de leur père !

Aujourd'hui je suis plus homme que loup.


	5. 5 ans

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse JKR !

**Note :** Me voilà de retour ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette petit fic à drabbles !

Le prochain arrivera rapidement !

* * *

**Vingt ans**

**5. Panique au mariage**

- Lunard… Je ne peux pas…

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas épouser Lily ! J'ai peur !

- Cornedrue, il est un peu tard pour te rétracter… Tu te maries dans cinq minutes !

- J'ai trop peur ! J'ai une idée, tu te maries à ma place ! Lily t'a toujours beaucoup apprécié. Remplace-moi !

Mon ami semble désespéré, mais je sais qu'au fond ce n'est qu'une panique de rien du tout. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

- James, file te marier ou je te mets mon pied aux fesses !

Le mariage fut splendide.


	6. 6 ans

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse JKR !

**Note :** Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire... Ah si ! Rien à voir avec cette fic mais si vous voulez voir un truc bien marrant, je vous conseille de foncer sur youtube et regarder "the very potter musical" qui est une parodie génialissime d'HP, le tout en musique !

Sur, ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vingt ans**

**6. Harry**

L'enfant dort paisiblement dans son berceau. Il n'est pas très beau, encore tout fripé et plein de rougeurs mais son air paisible m'enchante.

Harry… Tu as à peine quelques heures mais je t'aime déjà beaucoup.

Tu es le fils de mes meilleurs amis, et je te promets que tes parents et toi pourront toujours compter sur moi.

Il se réveille et me fixe de ses grands yeux vert émeraude.

- Vous serez des parents merveilleux, je murmure ému à mes deux amis.

Lily m'attrape la main et James pose son bras sur mon épaule.

Je fais parti de leur famille.


	7. 7 ans

**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande prêtresse JKR !

**Note :** Je suis désolée, j'ai pas posté depuis un an. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses (comment pourrais-je pour 100 mots ?) à part que j'ai été trop démotivée et que mes études m'aspirent toutes mes forces (même si je préfère mille fois écrire plutôt que d'aller dans cette école). En tout cas voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fic d'anniversaire…

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Vingt ans**

**7. Seul **

Morts.

Ils sont morts !

James, Lily et Peter… Je ne les reverrai plus jamais. Je n'entendrai plus les histoires extravagantes de James, je n'entendrai plus le rire cristallin de Lily, je ne pourrai plus rabrouer Peter pour sa naïveté.

J'ai perdu mes quatre amis cette nuit… Trois sont décédés, le dernier est en réalité un monstre qui finira ses jours en prison.

Peter, James, Lily… Vous étiez les seuls à me comprendre. Je ne sais plus comment vivre sans vous.

Je me sens seul, si seul. J'aimerais vous rejoindre là où vous êtes maintenant.

Mais il y a Harry.


	8. 8 ans

**Note :** Le 8ème drabble :) Enjoy !

* * *

**Vingt ans  
**

**8. Professeur Lupin**

Être professeur ce n'était pas mon rêve, mais en ces temps durs pour les loups-garous tout travail est à prendre.

Je ne peux assez remercier le professeur Dumbledore pour m'avoir offert ce poste alors que ma vie me semblait plus pauvre que jamais.

Et surtout… je vais enfin revoir Harry ! Il doit maintenant être en troisième année.

Voilà douze ans que ses parents ont été tués par Voldemort, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le revoir, mis à part dans quelques magasines people de notre société.

Lily, James, je tiendrai ma promesse, je prendrai soin de Harry !


	9. 9 ans

**Note :** Et de 9 !

* * *

**Vingt ans**

**9. Le traitre**

L'enfoiré !

Quel salaud de première !

Il nous a tous trompés !

Peter Pettigrow, tu n'es qu'un traitre. Tu as tué deux de mes meilleurs amis et envoyé le troisième en prison pendant tout ce temps.

Peter tu as été notre ami, nous t'avons accepté au sein de notre groupe, nous t'avons aidé à progresser, nous avons ri avec toi.

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Te sens-tu coupable ?

Je ne pourrais pas pardonner tes actes. Nous avons peut-être une part de responsabilité dans celui que tu es devenu mais tu as fais trop de mal.

Adieu Queudver.


	10. 10 ans

**Note :** Voilà le 10ème drabble :)

* * *

**Vingt ans**

**10. L'ami retrouvé**

Pardonne-moi Sirius. J'ai été berné. Tout le monde l'a été, mais moi je suis encore plus coupable que quiconque.

Je n'ai pas cru à ton innocence, toi mon ami qui m'a accepté comme je suis, toi qui m'a ouvert les bras quand tu as découvert ma lycanthropie.

Je sais que tu me pardonneras car tu es la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse.

Mais Sirius, cette fois je te promets, tu peux compter sur moi.

Les maraudeurs ne sont plus que deux, mais ils sont toujours là.

Cornedrue vit en nous.

Nous serons Patmol et Lunard jusqu'à la fin.


	11. 11 ans

Un drabble assez léger que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire :)

PS : Je suis une véritable boulette ! Je pensais avoir posté ce drabble et en fait il était resté bien au chaud dans la réserve de documents de ce site -_- Pardonnez-moi ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

* * *

**Vingt ans**

**11. Amour**

Elle est si jeune, et pourtant si forte. Elle a la moitié de mon âge, mais sa sagesse double la mienne.

Elle me veut, elle me l'a dit. Elle m'aura et elle le sait.

Un soir, ses lèvres frôlent timidement les miennes. Elles sont douces et charnues. Elles ont un goût d'interdit et de culpabilité.

- Mais tu sais ce que je suis, dis-je faiblement.

- Oui tu es mon loup, mon loup à moi. Loup y es-tu ? Si tu es là, embrasse-moi !

Comment lui résister ? Je m'agrippe à ses cheveux roses et lui donne son baiser.


End file.
